All I want for Christmas, is You
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Zero and Yuuki decorate a Christmas tree. Mindless fluff. Oh and I did my first bite scene HOORAY MEEERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE


Author's love notes (: - okay so I accidentally uploaded the document without even typing the story and published it as a story. haha xD silly me. Im sorry! D: Im out of it today. Oh and I decided to edit this story just a tad cause it didn't seem right to me.

Anyways! (: I hope you all enjoy the story 3

Merry Christmas!

[[Disclaimer:]] Lisa does not own Vampire Knight. If she did, she would totally have Zero and Yuuki be married . and 15 children (: AND THEY WOULD NOT BE IN THE SITUATION THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN THE MANGA.

-seething-

I was like YAY. when I saw the page when they kissed, and then, when I clicked on the next page I was like. WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY WOULD YOU TEASE THE ZERO/YUUKI FANS SO CRUELLY!?!? D:

Yes, obviously I am a little too obsessed with this manga. But the arts so pretty (: I couldn't help it. Plus I just love the story line.

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**All I want for Christmas, is You.**

"Well that's the last of them." Zero said to himself placing down the last of the boxes.

It was two weeks before Christmas and the Chairman had asked Zero and Yuuki to decorate the Christmas tree in the living room. Of course Yuuki gladly accepted. However Zero, not so much. He hated decorating. He hated Christmas. But, of course after Yuuki begged and pleaded, he relented.

And now he was wondering why.

"ZERO!" Yuuki shrieked as she pounced on Zero, knocking him to the ground.

Oh yeah....That's why.

Zero groaned." Yuuki, why can't you say hello like normal human beings?"

Yuuki scrunched up her tiny nose. "Because, Zero, I'm not human." She said teasingly as she bared her tiny fangs at him.

Amused, Zero sat up trying hard not to push her off, as she was still straddling his waist.

"Mine are bigger." Zero playfully mocked her, baring his fangs right back.

Annoyed at her defeat, Yuuki decided to change the subject."Zero, are we here to compare fang sizes, or decorate the Christmas tree?!"

"Jealous." he mumbled as he got up and began to unpack the contents in the boxes.

"Fat head."

"Sick pervert who used to love her own brother."

"ZERO!" Yuuki whined. He knew that subject was really embaressing for her.

Walking over to her he handed her a bag of ornaments. "I was only kidding, Yuuki, calm down."

"It's fine Zero. Besides, you seemed to enjoy drinking his blood a little too much. Tell me Zero, whose neck do you prefer to drink from?" Yuuki said as she started hanging beautifully crafted ornaments from the tree. She began giggling as she pictured Zero holding Kaname like he held her during those intimate moments.

"Yuuki!" Zero roared as he began chasing her around the living room.

It was going to be a while before they finished

XxXxX

-_two hours later-_

"Yes! We're done! Zero turn off the lights so we can see how it looks!" Yuuki squealed. Vampire or not, Yuuki was still Yuuki. She still had the mind of a child. Well...for the most part.

Zero stood next to her " Yeah, they do look nice." he said softly.

Yuuki, tired from all the decorating, plopped down on the couch. Zero sat next to her in silence. They both were busy admiring the beautiful tree that they had spent hours slaving over.

Yuuki was absentmindedly playing with a long strand of hair when Zero shifted slightly closer to her. Yuuki blushed slightly but was more than ready to tease him.

"Zero, are you trying to make a move on me?"

Blushing because his scheme had been found out, he failed at attempting to deny it.

"No..."

"Heh...sure." Yuuki teased smirking.

"Yuuki, if I was going to make a move on you, I would do it way better than that."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because that was pretty pathetic."

"Then how's this?" Zero asked as he slid an arm around her waist, his lips meeting hers.

Yuuki was totally thrown off by this as Zero had expected. But she slowly began kissing him back. His tongue ran over her lower lip making her slightly moan. Zero took advantage of this and let his tongue enter her sweet, moist cavern.

Yuuki pulled him closer to her, threading her fingers in his silky hair. He began to run his tongue over one of her fangs, accidentally drawing blood. Instantly Yuuki's senses flared at the taste of his sweet blood. Her bloodlust was now fully awakened and she began kissing harder, longing for more of the precious, crimson liquid. Her tongue fighting to attain more.

Zero sighed as she kissed him so passionately. This was _heaven._ Running his fingers through her hair he began to kiss her back just as hard as she was kissing him. He wanted to savor every moment of this.

Zero smirked as he suddenly pulled away from her, a soft groan escaping her lips.

She finally tasted his blood, and now he was going to take it away the delicious treat? Fat chance.

Zero opened his mouth the taunt Yuuki, but instantly shut it when he felt breathing on his neck.

She wouldn't.

Oh, but she did.

Yuuki ran her tongue up and down his neck making him groan with pleasure. Amused at his reaction, she did it again causing him to shiver. Pressing a soft, moist kiss on his neck, she bared her fangs and slowly sank them into his flesh.

Zero was in ecstasy as he heard the soft sound of his blood being devoured by the girl he truly now realized why she didn't mind him taking from her all those times. It felt amazing.

Yuuki wrapped her arms tighter around him as she continued to slowly drain him of the sweet liquid.

Yuuki pulled out her fangs and pressed her lips to the fresh wounds she inflicted. She ran her tongue over his neck once more and then pulled away. Slowly, she raised her head to look at Zero, and relaxed at his expression. He looked calm. Completely enjoying the experience of having your blood sucked instead of being the one to do the sucking.

Yuuki snuggled into his warm chest a content smile on her face.

A comfortable silence lingered in the air, but not for long. Because a certain silver- haired vampire couldn't go long without teasing the girl who had his heart.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes Zero?" she murmured, eyes closed as she slowly began to doze off. The lights form the tree were dancing it seemed. They were so bright and pretty. Flashing every now and then. Yuuki was now proud of herself for convincing Zero that yes, flashing lights were necessary.

And instead of ruining the beautiful moment like he had planned, he dipped his head low and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

Yuuki sighed happily as she sat up to look at **her** vampire.

Touching their foreheads together, she put her lips dangerously close to his. He could practically taste her sweet breath. His heart was racing in anticipation for another sweet kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Yuuki then sprung up and ran, as Zero's eyes flew open.

"YUUKI!" he shouted over her insane giggling. He chased her around the living room determined to get his kiss.

Some things never change.

_And with that, the two filled with love and glee,_

_Chased each other round the Christmas tree._

-

-

**FIN.**

SO DID YOU LIKE IT?! (:

I hope you guys did! sorry for that last mistake again! constructive criticism is GREAT. (: so feel free to give it to me. No flames though. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON (: I really hope it was good. :/ I don't think it was though hahaha :P

REVIEW.


End file.
